Love Story
by I'm Miss World
Summary: You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess... Matt/OC
1. Act I: Scene I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. I don't own Matt Hardy. I don't own _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift.

**A/N:** Okay, so this started as a one-shot, song fic, but the parts were getting so long, I decided to turn it into a short story. And it just fit Mat's personality the most. Giving him some love here. Hopefully this will fuel my focus. Picture of Juliet in my profile. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Love Story by Cara Mascara **

**Act I: Scene I**

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Midsummer nights were always nice in North Carolina. Warm enough to wear as little clothes as you wanted, but not unbearable like the days. I sighed and re-crossed my legs, mindlessly stirring my champagne with my manicured finger.

This is the life, or so I'm told. Being born into the Carolina's elite has its privileges, sure, but sitting here in a tight dress and uncomfortable shoes at some superficial gathering at yet _another_ over priced banquet hall owned by a friend of a friend of a friend of my father's just isn't my idea of fun.

There must be more to life than this.

"Hey Juliet. Why aren't you down there?" I glanced over my shoulder and sucked the sweet champagne off my finger seeing my best friend Tina walking forward, steady and poised on her ridiculously thin heels.

Lifting my shoulders, I turned back to where I'd been staring off into the night. Sure, below this balcony there was a magical ball (labeled _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, of course) that some people would kill to be attending, but I'm just not impressed by these trivial things anymore.

Tine slid gracefully into the patio chair next to me and the two of us shared the small balcony overlooking the back pavilion where most of the people who were here were dancing or being wallflowers.

Things like this get boring when it's always the same people, at the same places, doing the same thing. I must know everyone here at least by name if not on a somewhat personal level.

"Are you just gonna sulk up here all night?" Tina asked, tossing her sleek, black hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not sulking. I'm just... bored."

Tina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh no, not _this_ again." I tilted my head to the side and gave her an annoyed look. I can't help it if this whole posh, high society lifestyle bores the crap out of me. "Juliet Augusta Levi, you need to go down there, meet a cute boy and stop bein' such a damn baby."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I've met all those cute boys. I really don't need to hear another story about a yacht in the Caribbean or a town house in Tuscany." Of course a lot of these guys are gorgeous, but they have no substance, no life experience and all in all, it just doesn't _do_ anything for me.

Tina didn't respond, just shook her head and joined me in observing. My eyes darted to her when I heard her sharp intake of breath. "What?"

Her slender finger pointed below to a group of four guys roughhousing in the grass, a small group of giggling girls surrounding them. "Crashers." They certainly were. I stood up to get a better look, leaning my arms on the balcony's railing and squinting to see. I definitely didn't know any of them and they didn't seem the type to be involved in some fancy get together like this.

Of course I was captivated.


	2. Act I: Scene II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. I don't own Matt Hardy. I don't own _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. I don't own the lines from William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

**A/N:** Quick update for once. I'll get back on my game soon guys, don't worry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**

* * *

Love Story by Cara Mascara**

**Act I: Scene II**

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd and say hello.  
Little did I know  
_

Most people would be completely engrossed in the firefly lights surrounding the trees, the ribbons and expensive floral arrangements decorating the pavilion. Or how about the Gucci dresses and Armani tuxedos? But no, typical me is instead gushing over a group of rowdy teenage boys who definitely don't belong here.

Two looked around my age, two looked a bit older. And how lucky, they were all pretty good looking! Not that I'm even allowed to have a boyfriend, but it's nice to pretend. I know, I just turned sixteen and I'm still not allowed to have a boyfriend. How pathetic. But my father's always enjoyed running my life for me, so why should my relationship status be any exception?

"Hey, they're looking over here. Oh, they're kinda cute," Tina pointed out, discretely peeking through a sheet of her hair. I peered over my shoulder and giggled, quickly turning around when I saw what she'd said was indeed true. The two older looking ones, both brunettes, one with green frosted in his hair, were whispering to each other, or what looked like it anyway, and gesturing in our direction.

I heard a bark of laughter and peeked over again, finding the brunette without the green making his way closer to the ground beneath the balcony we were on.

He was good looking. Particularly good looking actually. He had dark eyes and hair, pulled into a surprisingly neat, wavy ponytail. He looked fit and on the taller side, around six feet maybe. He was underdressed for the formal occasion, but he looked appealing still, much more so than these name-brand whores in attendance. He looked _real_.

As he got closer, I got a better look at his face. A bit of facial hair framed his jaw and his nose reminded me of a little ski-slope. How cute! But what captivated me was his smile; dimpled and at first glance, innocent, but upon closer inspection, there was a hidden smirk of mischief in there tucked away in the corner.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." His three friends laughed openly, but he tried not to, poorly. The smile crept onto his face again in seconds and he put his fist to his mouth to stifle his laughter before one of the blondes shoved him.

I spun around and whispered to Tina excitedly. "How does she know my name?!" She shook her head and flicked the back of my blonde covered scalp.

"You really are blonde, eh? He only said it cause you're on a balcony." My cheeks heated a little and I laughed awkwardly. I knew that.

"Hey, what's your name?" my Romeo yelled from below, cupping his hands around his mouth to ensure he was louder than the nearby music. I grinned and leaned back over the balcony.

"What's yours?" I mimicked, a sly smile curling onto my lips.

"Nah, I asked first!" I pursed my lips and turned to Tina, silently asking if she thought I should give this stranger my name. A simple hand gesture and a nod of her head was all the reassurance I needed.

"It's Juliet!" I laughed down at him, seeing to two blondes and the green-tipped brunette shamelessly trying to pick up some girls who I doubt would ever give them the time of day.

"Liar," he called me out, shaking his head.

"I'm not. I swear it is! Ask her," I replied, pointing at Tina. She just nodded down with a smirk on her face and the brunette raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Well hell. Good guess, right?" I nodded eagerly.

"Your turn." He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by one of the blondes.

"Matt!" my Romeo turned to look at his friend. So his name is Matt. "We gotta get outta here. That girl called security or the cops or somethin'," the blonde continued, pointing over to a group of the unhappy looking snobs I knew by name. Upon closer inspection, I saw he had faded streaks of orange in his hair. Interesting. I _really_ hope they didn't think they were blending in here...

"What'd you guys do?" Matt asked, a serious tone overcoming his voice.

"Shan got grabby," the one with green in his hair commented, jutting his finger to the blonde, who hadn't joined into this hurried conversation, with thick black lowlights in his hair. Matt looked up at me, a disappointed look on his face.

"Quick, give him your number," Tina hissed, shoving an old receipt and pen into my hands. I quickly scribbled the seven digits down and crumpled the receipt into a ball.

"Let's go man," one of them urged before I looked back over the balcony.

"Hey Matt!" I called, making him turn and bring his full attention back to me. I liked the way he looked at me. "Here." I tossed the ball of paper down and he managed to dart towards it in time and catch it between his palms.

He unfolded the crumpled paper and his eyes scanned over it before casting back up towards me. "This better be real." He offered me another dimpled grin and then ran off after his friends.


	3. Act I: Scene III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. I don't own Matt Hardy. I don't own _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**

* * *

Love Story by Cara Mascara**

**Act I: Scene III**

_

* * *

That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, "Please, don't go!"_

_'Tap'_

What was that?

_'Tap, tap'_

I wiggled out of the plush chair I'd been sitting in, watching _Casablanca_ for the umpteenth time, and shuffled over to my bedroom window. I was supposed to be finishing up my summer reading since school started in two weeks, but how could I turn off that movie? It's one of my favorites. Only one thing could possibly distract me as far as I'm concerned...

_'Tap'_

I pushed the window open and saw Matt standing below it, a handful of pebbles from my walkway falling from his hand.

Speaking of that one thing.

It's been almost a month since I met him. I've discretely and secretly spent as many waking hours as possible with him since that night. But what he was doing right now was dangerous. My parents are often on business trips, so it's not difficult to sneak around with him, but they are currently home and asleep right now. This is suicide!

"Matt, what are you doing here?" I whispered down from my open window. I told him it was a bad idea for him to call me or come by this week while my parents were in town before they flew off to Japan or wherever they wanted to go next. I know it's wrong and _I'm_ not embarrassed by the difference in social class between Matt and I, but I honestly just don't want to deal with the drama my parents will cause if they find out about him. Matt said he understood.

"Come outside," he whispered back. I shouldn't. I know that. It's too risky. But when he flashes me that smile and has that hopeful, excited glint in his eyes, I can't say no, so instead I stuff pillows and clothes under my blanket on my bed, turn off the TV and grab a pair of sandals off the floor.

"Catch," I whispered to Matt, tossing one shoe at him. He caught it and then the other and I climbed out my window barefooted, my feet landing on the roof of the porch. I carefully slid on my butt to the edge and flipped onto my stomach, grabbing onto the edge of the roof as I let my legs dangle down until I felt the railing beneath them. Before I could awkwardly get myself down from the rail, strong arms wrapped around my waist and I let go instinctively, being assisted to the ground.

As soon as my bare feet touched the gravel, I spun around and dropped my hands onto Matt's broad shoulders, trying to hide my ecstatic smile. "Hi," I breathed out, excited by the idea of sneaking out to see someone I know my parents would never approve of right under their noses.

Why you ask?

Well, let's see. Since I've been hanging out with Matt, I've found out he's almost three years older than me, comes from the lower middle class and aspires to be a professional wrestler. He dropped out of college, (for a good reason, but that wouldn't matter to my parents) and now he and his brother are off to get their asses kicked for some wrestling school. Not exactly Daddy's dream for me.

But I like him so tough.

Matt threw me one of his award winning grins and stepped back, offering me my shoes. I slipped them on, using his shoulder for support. "So why exactly am I crawling out of my window in the middle of the night?" I whispered, keeping in mind my parents were home.

"Bonfire at the beach. You're comin'," he ordered, walking off down the driveway with my hand enveloped in his large one. I know this is totally a bad idea, but I'm already halfway down the driveway and it would just be too impossible for me to turn around now. "I parked like halfway down the street so your parents wouldn't get suspicious." Smart boy.

We walked the little ways to his rusted pick up and I climbed into the passengers seat, buckling my seatbelt immediately. I've driven with Matt before. It's frightening. He has absolutely no respect for speed limits.

Pearl Jam blasted through the speakers as soon as he turned the truck on and I held on to the overhead handle for dear life as he gunned it towards the beach.

When we got there, Tina was already present, draped over Shane's lap. She was a sucker for the green haired weird-o. Jeff, Matt's brother, and Shannon were both in the water with a few other people I didn't know. There was also a large group gathered around the growing fire, lounging around, laughing and drinking beer.

This kind of thing is so much more _real_ than some silly gala or whatever.

We must've stayed out there until about three in the morning. People finally started to go home and Matt led me back to his truck, but made no effort to unlock my door. Instead, he got in front and reached over the back seat, emerging with a pillow and a big, fluffy red blanket.

"We don't haveta leave just yet, do we?" he asked as he threw the pillow and blanket into the bed of the truck. I shook my head, too intrigued to worry about my parents, for whatever reason, finding the pillows stuffed under my covers. By this time everyone else had abandoned the dark beach and the fire had burned out. "Come up here," Matt said, offering me his hand at the end of the truck where he'd opened the tailgate and spread the huge blanket out. He pulled me up pretty effortlessly into the bed and we got comfortable against the pillow, pulling the blanket over ourselves.

We basked in the comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the lapping waves and staring up at the stars. Matt wedged his arm under me after a while, pulling me closer to his muscled body and I felt my cheeks flushing. I couldn't even explain how attractive he was to me. He could definitely coax me into a lot of things I've been raised to think I shouldn't be doing at this age.

"So, I'm gonna be doin' a lot more wrestling soon. Travellin' and stuff..." My heart sank a little at those words. That means he doesn't think we should see each other anymore, right? Not that we're dating but I was hoping that's where this was going.

"Oh..." I realized how unenthusiastic that sounded and I definitely don't want to discourage him. This is Matt's dream. "That's great."

"Yeah? Cause it sure doesn't sound like you think it's great," he pointed out and I could feel that knowing smile on his face. I sat up and leaned against the side of the truck bed and Matt leaned up on his elbow.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you. I just... thought..." This is embarrassing. Matt pulled himself up into a sitting position, making him face to face with me.

That smile was there, killing me slowly.

His hand pushed some of my loose, beach blown blonde hair behind my ear and he leaned forward, using my chin to tilt my lips up against his.

So that's how our first kiss went. It was slow and sweet. And a lot shorter than I was expecting.

Matt pulled back and brushed his thumb over my jaw. "I'm not gonna stop seein' you. I was just tellin' you because it won't be as often." Matt looked out over the water and my gaze followed, seeing the horizon beginning to get only a little lighter. "I should take you home."

We drove in near silence back towards my neighborhood, the radio being the only noise. Matt parked a few houses away from mine before turning the truck off and getting out of the car. Slowly, reluctantly, I followed, not wanting to leave him at all. I've never felt like this about a guy before.

We made it to my doorstep and I hesitated on the porch. "I guess I'll see you in a week or so?" Matt suggested in a soft voice.

Being bolder, bolder than I've ever been, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. This wasn't like the kiss at the beach, no. This was heated and passionate.

Matt's hands ran up and down my sides, slipping under my shirt slightly, tickling my skin with his fingertips. Has he ever done it? Probably. Have I? Ha, never.

But I want to.

"Matt, I don't want you to leave," I whispered into his ear before kissing his jaw.

"What if your parents catch us?" he asked, clearly catching my drift as I walked backwards, our mouths attached again, into the front door.

"They won't," I assured him as I turned the front doorknob.

Oh how wrong I was.

Matt and I stumbled through the doorway as quietly as we could. My hands rubbed up and down his toned chest underneath his shirt, my manicured nails scraping at his tanned skin. I was ready for this.

"Juliet!" I gasped as the light on the stairs went on and I spun to see my father at the top of the stairs, hair tousled with sleep. My heart almost leapt out of my chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Daddy, I—"

"Don't give me that! And you! Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!" My eyes watered when I turned to look at Matt. He looked scared and ready to bolt.

"Matt," I whispered, my eyes pleading with him. God, save me from this life! Stand up to him! Or just take me with you! I wished I could scream those things, but I couldn't. If Matt did something like that, he could end up in a lot of trouble because of the age difference.

"Get away from him Juliet," my father roared, an instinctively, I stumbled up a few steps and sat down, looking at matt through the railing, tears running down my cheeks. "If I ever see you near my daughter again, I'm calling the police!"

Matt glanced at me, looking apologetically into my eyes before leaving through the front door. I began sobbing as the door clicked shut behind him.

My father had probably just scared the man of my dreams away forever.


End file.
